The little Mermaid Klaine Style
by Ouran-Lyoko-Girl
Summary: This is the story of a little mermaid  merman  named Kurt, who dreams of going on land. When His father, King Triton, Forbids her to go on land, Kurt visits Karofsky who his father had banished. Even though he helps him get to land, what Kurt doesn't kno


The Little Mermaid- Klaine Style

**Summary**:

**This is the story of a little mermaid (merman) named Kurt, who dreams of going on land. When His father, King Triton, Forbids her to go on land, Kurt visits Karofsky who his father had banished. Even though he helps him get to land, what Kurt doesn't know is that Karofsky has plans to destroy him to get revenge on his Father.**

_**So this is my first fanfic. So please tell me if its ok.. or if I need to change anything or.. if its bad please. Thank you and enjoy. **_

Blaine's P.O.V.-

"Isn't it great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face! What a perfect day at sea." I was loving the feeling of being a sailor. Wes on the other hand was, well he got a little nauseous. David was at the wheel of the boat enjoying seeing Wes in pain. As I walked down to the deck I saw Jeff was struggling with the ropes to the main wing so I ran over to help him and I couldn't help over hearing Thad talking to him about Mermaids," Mermaids?" I asked like any child would. Jeff started laughing and Nick did as well. Thad came over and started explaining "yea Mermaids, you don't know about mermaids?" he asked a little surprised when I answered "no… should I?" I know I sounded stupid but my parents never let me read things that aren't educative or not according to what they believe. Jeff cleared his voice. "Mermaids are people that are half human and half fish. And Triton is well… he's they're king. That's why when the weather is as good as this we way triton must be in a good mood because well... he rules the seas." Wow that was something. I think I like the sound of this… sorta makes me want to learn more but just as I was ganna ask Wes came and shooed them away." "Stop talking about that nonsense Mermaids don't exist ok. Get back to your stations. Don't worry about it Blaine. Not real." He patted me on the back and walked away. I stepped back and bumped into Nick sending the fish that was in his hands into the water below.

- - -  
>Rachel's P.O.V.-<p>

Today's the big day! The day I show King Triton that I am the best composer of all time.  
>To start the show Tina blows the trumpet presenting King Triton to the crowed. "Presenting his Royal Highness King Triton." The king flew elegantly above the crowed on his chariot with two dolphins pulling him along. When he finally reaches his destination Tina blows the trumpet again. My turn," And now presenting the distinguished folk Composer, the one and only Rachel Berry. "(I was wearing the biggest smile I could put on my face. My two gold fishes took me over the crowed and towards Triton. When I got there he started talking to me. " I am really looking forward to this performance I know my little Kurt will outstand me with his magnificent voice." Yea if he'd show up for Rehearsals. I smiled and headed to the composing stand. I tapped my stick and signaled the orchestra to start. Once they did the bubble curtain started to open and four shells slowly rose. And the song began:<p>

"Ah, we are the children of Triton

Great father who loves us and named us well

Kail- lalalalaa, Kadie- lalalalalallalaaa, Kaelen-lalalaaaalaaaaa, Kailyn-lalalalaaalllllalaaaa, Kalena- lalalllaaaalalalaaaa, Kamila-lalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

And then there is the youngest in his musical debut

Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you

To sing a song Sebastian wrote, his voice is like a bell

He's our only brother, Kurt.." The last shell opened and … no, NO! it was empty.. oh no… I looked over at Triton and he was angry. "KURT!" he screamed out to the shocked crowed.

_**If you've watched the movie then you might know where we are at but if you haven't... Well watch it haha. Please comment and thanks again for reading. Sorry it's short. I didn't want to get far in the story if it was bad from the **_**_beginning._**


End file.
